Le sang de l'amante
by Wizardly
Summary: "T'aimer ma détruit. Tu m'as détruit. Admire ton oeuvre désormais." OS-UA


**Je lisais un roman triste, ou un thriller je ne sais plus trop quand j'ai eu cette idée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors je n'ai pu l'écrire que longtemps àprès en avoir eu l'idée. J'espère que ça vous plaira! :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était une chaude journée d'automne. Le soleil brillait, les élèves se promenaient sur le campus, profitant des dernières journées chaudes. Le vent soufflait, un vent du sud, chaud et violent, qui faisait valser les feuilles mortes. Un vent assourdissant. Non loin du calme relatif qui régnait dans le parc universitaire, sur le toit d'un des bâtiments deux personnes se faisaient face, les cheveux giflant leur visages à cause de la violence des bourrasques, leurs vêtements partant dans tous les sens, tel des flammes crépitantes. Une femme et un homme se trouvaient ici. Elle était auburn, beauté peu commune, mais dont on se souvient pour toujours. Il était blond, aussi froid que la glace, aussi beau et fascinant qu'un fauve, ses yeux auraient pu pétrifier la gorgone elle-même. Ils se regardaient, les yeux emplis de chagrin, d'amour et d'horreur.

« Je t'en prie, Drago ne fais pas ça ! Ne fais pas ça… » Dit la jeune femme suppliante, les bras tendus devant-elle, comme pour se créer un bouclier.

« Crois-tu que j'en ai envie ? Crois-tu que cela me fasse plaisir de faire ça ? » Hurla l'homme face à elle.

« Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ?! » Rajouta-t-il, quelques instants plus tard.

« Bien sûr que tu l'as, le choix ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'ouvrir ta main, et de renoncer à cette folie ? »

A ces mots, Drago serra le poing encore plus fort, à tel point que les jointures de celle-ci blanchirent. Il ferma les yeux, laissant rouler sur sa joue une unique larme emplie de douleur.

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! » Hurla-t-il. « Regardes comment je suis, regardes ce que je deviens ! Observes ton œuvre, regardes ce que tu as fait de moi ! Je suis devenue faible. Tu me rends faible. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me faire t'aimer, tout est de ta faute ! Mon amour pour toi me détruit ! » Il marqua un pause, reprenant sa respiration. « Pourquoi m'avoir fait t'aimer pour ensuite être partie ? Quel monstre est capable de ça ? Es-tu donc un monstre ? DIT MOI QUEL MONSTRE TU ES ! »

Face à la virulence de ces paroles, Hermione se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, cherchant le courage suffisant pour faire face à la folie de son ancien amant.

« Mais je ne t'aime plus Drago ! Cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre, au contraire je suis plus qu'humaine, cela prouve que j'ai ressenti, que je ressens et ressentirais toujours quelque chose ! Mais hélas, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi Drago, tu dois t'en relever désormais. Je t'en prie, calme toi. Baisse ça, lâche cette horreur. Je t'en supplie. Ne fais rien qui risque de gâcher ta vie. »

« Gâcher ma vie ? Gâcher ma vie ?! Tu oses me dire de ne pas gâcher ma vie alors que tu en as déjà fait un champ de ruines ? Regardes, admire ton œuvre vois ce que tu as fait de moi. »

Hermione posa son regard sur Drago. Il était maigre, pâle, si pâle. On remarquait les traits de sa beauté passée, détruite par le départ d'Hermione. De son passé magnifique, il ne restait que ses yeux. Bien que ternis par des cernes violettes, ils étaient toujours aussi fascinants. Il était ravagé par la peine et la folie.

« Tu m'as demandé de m'ouvrir à toi, tu as endormi mes sens, mes inhibitions, mon sens de protection. J'ai abaissé mes remparts face à toi, je me suis laissé être moi-même. Puis tu m'as trahie. Mais comment as-tu osé ? On ne trahit pas Drago Malefoy ! On ne me fait pas souffrir, je suis censé ne rien ressentir ! J'étais dur comme de la pierre avant que tu te pointes ! Tu m'as brisé petit à petit. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais, je n'ai voulu te détruire, pas même une seconde. » Elle sanglotait presque à présent, terrifiée par l'objet que Drago pointait sur elle.

« Menteuse ! MENTEUSE ! C'était ton unique but depuis le début ! »

« Tu divagues, tu es en pleine paranoïa ! Tu n'es pas toi-même ! »

« Non, je suis bien moi-même, j'ai toute ma conscience. Tu vas payer Hermione. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir rendu faible. Je vais te tuer. Et personne d'autre ne pourra plus jamais t'aimer. Il n'y aura jamais plus que moi. Je resterais à jamais le seul et l'unique, c'est mon seul moyen pour t'avoir pour toujours. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son arme toujours pointée sur elle. Une fois assez près pour sentir son souffle effrayé, il plaça le canon du pistolet sur la tempe d'Hermione, et à son tour, colla sa tête à la sienne. Il était fébrile, excité dans sa folie de ce qui allait suivre.

« Regardes Hermione. Regarde mon amour. Une seule balle, et c'en est fini. Nous partons tous les deux. Et personne ne nous aimera plus. Aucun homme ne te touchera désormais, je serais la dernière chose que tu verras avant de mourir, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? » Il marqua une pause, il semblait en pleine réflexion. « Non, je ne mourrais pas avec toi, je veux te regarder quand la lumière et la vie quitterons ton corps, je veux voir la détresse au fond de tes yeux, la douleur. »

Il braqua alors le pistolet au milieu du front de cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il la regarda, elle, ses yeux noisette, effrayés et suppliants. Elle, sa bouche couleur framboise. Elle, ses cheveux indomptables. Elle était si belle, si cruelle, si douloureuse à aimer. Il ferma les yeux, grimaça, les rouvrit. Il la regarde une dernière fois, et il tira. Le bruit du coup de feu se perdit dans le tumulte du vent. Il baissa les yeux, elle était affalée au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon, les yeux clos, une mare de sang s'étendant lentement sous elle, lui créant une auréole, faisant d'elle un ange sanglant. L'arme toujours en main, Drago s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et la regarda avec un air tendre et résigné.

« Tu es si belle. Si belle. La mort te va si bien, mon amour. Si belle. »

Il déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres, et, il s'allongea à ses côtés, n'ayant que faire de la flaque de sang toujours grandissante, qui tachait ses cheveux platine, imprégnait sa chemise immaculée. Ainsi allongé, il l'a pris dans ses bras d'une main, serra le corps inanimé et désormais sans vie le plus fort possible, et, le l'autre main, porta son pistolet à sa propre tempe. Le visage déformé par la douleur et la folie, il s'asséna le coup fatal.

C'était une chaude journée d'automne. Le soleil brillait, les élèves se promenaient sur le campus, profitant des dernières journées chaudes. Le vent soufflait, un vent du sud, chaud et violent, qui faisait valser les feuilles mortes. Un vent assourdissant. Non loin du calme relatif qui régnait dans le parc universitaire, sur le toit d'un des bâtiments deux anciens amants, l'un serrant l'autre contre lui, baignaient dans une mare de sang. Leurs propres sangs mélangés ainsi, n'en faisant plus qu'un, il allait s'insinuer dans la pierre du bâtiment, réalisant ainsi le souhait de Drago, pour l'éternité, ils ne feront plus qu'un. A tout jamais réunis dans la pierre. Le sang de l'amant mélangé à celui de l'amante.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. C'est triste, je sais. Je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dérange dans ce que j'ai écrit, je sais pas quoi, j'ai beau le lire et le relire je ne trouve pass ce qui me gène. Mais j'espère que voud vez apprécié! Xoxo_**


End file.
